Come In With The Rain
by girl with fangs98
Summary: During one of the months in New Moon Stephenie Meyer didn't write about, Bella hears a song that makes her remember Edward. And admit to herself that maybe... just maybe, Edward does love her. Edward POV as well as Bella's POV.


**Disclaimer : Stephenie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all of it's characters. Not me. *Cries***

**Another Disclaimer : Taylor Swift owns Come In With The Rain. But I REALLY, REALLY like it! =)**

**I've never written a songfic before, and now whenever I try to, I can never decide which song, or which character to write about because I've just got so many different ides!**

**So I'm going to write them ALL down, (yes, ALL) instead of just one!. Call me crazy, but that's just me. This praticular one has been going around in the back of my head for sometime and I'm glad I have finally got it down on paper (or computer!) so it can stop bothering me!**

**It takes place in one of the months in New Moon that Stephenie Meyer didn't write about. It starts in Edward's POV about then Bella's.**

**Tell me how I did!**

**This song is called 'Come In With The Rain' and it's by Talor Swift. If you want to listen to it, here's the link to a good video I found that has the lyrics with it as well. Enjoy!**

www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=1sRa1FkYX1U

_Edward POV_

I was in her room.

I shouldn't be here, but I had to see that she was ok… Just… Just this once. It was only a matter of time before Alice saw what I was doing and they all came to try and convince me not to leave again. To stay with her and let everything go back to what it used to be.

I don't think I could handle it if they came now. I would break down right infront of them and show them the pain I was feeling inside. I usually tried to get away from them whenever I was about to collapse. I would run and run untill I was far enough away from any human life, then I'd curl up in a ball and let the pain get to me.

I couldn't handle being around them. Esme's worry. Carlisle's sadness. Alice's loss of her best friend. Jasper's guilt and mental apoligies whenever I was near. All because of me. Emmett tried to lighten the mood with his jokes but they just weren't funny anymore. Even Rosalie was feeling down.

But not very much.

She'd thought now that Bella was out of the way, every thing could go back to how it used to be. How wrong she was.

I gently touched the CD player beside her bed. Her scent was everywhere. It hit me as hard as it did the very first day I saw her. But not in the same way. It made me want her, to hold her close to me and tell her I was sorry for everything. To stay with her forever. I accidently touched the button to turn on the radio, and was going to turn it off again when I heard the gentle footsteps outside her door, and the turning of the handle. I'd been so deep in thought, I musn't have heard her truck coming home from school.

No. She couldn't see me here! I'd promised her it would be as if I'd never existed so that she could get on with her life. And I was going to keep that promise, it was the only thing I had left.

I flitted from the room, out of the window. And across her front lawn and into the woods. I paused for a moment to look back across the road, at her bedroom window.

"I love you Bella, I always have." I whispered into the breeze. And then I dissapeared into the forest.

_Bella POV_

I stepped out of my truck and closed the door. I barely noticed the stiff, creaking noise it made. Across the front lawn and in the front door of the house. I'd just hung up my coat when Charlie appeared from the living room.

"How was school, Bells?" He said with a smile, obviously making an effort to be cheerfull.

"Fine." I answered atomatically. That was what I'd been saying everyday.

"Did you learn about anything interesting?" Like he was talking to a five year old. And still overly perky.

"No." I wasn't trying to moody. I just didn't see the point in using more words than necessary these days.

"Oh." He'd given up trying to get some full sentences out of me, and dissapeared back into the living room.

I walked up the stairs, across the landing and into my bedroom. I'd timed it just right. I would finish my homework, cook dinner and eat it with Charlie, and come back upstairs to go to sleep. No free-time. Perfect.

I didn't like free-time. I couldn't control my thoughts when I wasn't doing anything. And then I often thought of things I would rather not think of...

I didn't notice the music until I was right beside the CD player. I was about to turn it off-I don't like music anymore-when I heard the words of the song. I walked over to the open window and leaned out. Letting the pain wash over me.

_I could go back to every laugh  
__But I don't wanna go there anymore_

I remember _his _laugh. Edward's. So perfect, like everything else about him. Like a chorus of Bells. Or the sweetest music. But I didn't want to remember it anymore. The pain shot through my chest, right to my heart, whenever I thought about it.

_ And I know all the steps up to your door  
__But I don't wanna go there anymore_

The five steps. The five steps to his door-the Cullens door-that I've climbed many times. I've even been _carried_ up those steps. They lead to the most amazing, beautiful house I've ever seen.

The home of Edward-the one who I love, and always will love. The home of Alice-my best friend, no matter how far away she is, even if she doesn't want me, I'll _always_ want to be her friend. And Emmett-the big brother I never had, but always wanted. Carlisle-what he did, and still does, is amazing. How he resists the blood to save the lives of others. Esme-the most loving, caring person in the world. Jasper-I didn't care if he'd almost killed me, he couldn't help it, I was just being a klutz. And Rosalie-she didn't like me and I didn't blame her. In a way I was intruding on their secrect vampire life. But she was still the most beautiful person in the world.

I laughed a humorless laugh. The best steps in the world. But I didn't want to remember them anymore. The pain shot though my chest, right to my heart, whenever I thought about them.

_Talk to the wind, talk to the sky  
__Talk to the man with the reasons why  
__And let me know what you find_

Sometimes I voiced my thoughts. Sometimes when I was alone I'd talk to the wind and the sky. I told them about the pain. It was silly, but I usually felt a tiny bit better when I spoke aloud about it. I wanted Edward. I wanted to tell him everything, but he wasn't here. He'd left saying he didn't love me anymore.

When you looked at it one way, it was logical. I was a mere human. Worthless. Weak. Nothing but food to normal vampires. And he was a vampire. Strong and powerfull. Beautiful and special. He shouldn't love a human like me.

But did I believe him when he said he didn't love me? No. No, I don't think I do. Deep down I know he does. I've seen the love in his eyes. I know that he does love me. And I love him too.

_I'll leave my window open  
__'Cause I'm too tired at night to call you name  
__But just know I'm right here hopin'  
__That you'll come in with the rain_

I still leave my window open. Even when it's cold. Even when it's raining. I put a rug on the floor beside my window to stop the rain dripping down through the floorboards. Charlie would notice something.

I do it out of habit. I used to leave my window open for Edward to climb in at night. And I still do. It's like keeping a part of him with me… When he's not here.

_I could stand up and sing you a song  
__But I don't wanna have to go that far_

I could write a song for Edward. But it wouldn't be the same as having Edward play me _his _song. The one he wrote for _me_. It seems so long ago that he gave me that CD with my lullaby on it…

_And I, I've got you down, I know you by heart  
__And you don't even know where I start_

His eyes. I start at those beautiful golden eyes.

_Talk to yourself, talk to the tears  
__Talk to the man who put you here  
__And don't wait for the sky to clear_

'Cause it won't. This is Forks. Forks used to be magical, all the green was mysterious and wonderful when Edward was here. And now it's dreary old Forks again.

_I'll leave my window open  
__'Cause I'm too tired at night to call your name out  
__But just know I'm right here hopin'  
__That you'll come in with the rain_

I keep hoping that he'll come in with the rain. But he won't. It's impossible. Isn't it?

_I've watched you so long  
__Screamed your name  
__I don't know what else I can say_

I screamed his name out the window. "EDWARD!" Pathetically wishing somehow he would hear it.

_I'll leave my window open  
__'Cause I'm too tired at night for all these games  
__Just know I'm right hear hopin'  
__That you'll come in with the rain_

"I… I love you" I whispered. The pain shot though my chest, right to my heart, and I welcomed it. It was the only reminder that he was real. And he was out there… somewhere.

_I could go back to every laugh  
__But I don't wanna go there anymore…_

I switched off the music and closed the window with a light thud.

Then I closed my eyes and let the numbness descend slowly around me…

**FIRST SONGFIC DONE! I hope it wasn't too sad but I wanted to show that deep down Bella always knew Edward loved her. **

**They won't all be as long as that though! And I think the next one might be about the House Of Night series. In Heath's POV. **

**And be warned… There might be a lot of Taylor Swift's songs! I really like her music!**

**I've worked really hard on this chapter so I'd really appreciate it if you'd send me a review, long or short, telling me what you thought of it! Reviews really encourage me to write more.**

**P.S. If you have a song that you really like but don't want to write a songfic about it yourself, you can request that song as either a House Of Night songfic or Twilight and I'll probably write it here! And I promise I'll give you credit for the idea.**


End file.
